Life in Sereitei
by LoriensKnight
Summary: Naruto was born into two noble houses, but tragic events followed his birth. Watch him grow up and become a man worthy of his lineage
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto/Bleach Story**

Today was the day, the day he graduated and officially became a shinigami. He along with his best friend Shikamaru Kyōraku were considered prodigies since they both joined the academy at a young age and graduated in only two years. He was currently with fifty other students including Shikamaru and they were waiting with their teacher in front the twelfth division.

"Ōnabara-Sensei why are we at the twelfth division?" A dark haired student asked.**(1)**

"Yeah this place creeps me out." A brown haired student said shuddering.

"The twelfth division training grounds will be where you take your final test." The man said.

A skinny man with pale skin walked out of the twelfth division barracks and opened the gate for them. Naruto was eager to show what he could do and join a division. He looked over at Shikamaru who had the same bored looked on his face as always.

"Shika you ready for this?" Naruto said patting Shikamaru on the back.

"I've been ready I just want to get this done." Shikamaru answered in a lazy drawl.

They arrived at what looked like the twelfth divisions training grounds, but that's not what caught their attention. Standing to the side of the training grounds were Kuchiki Byakuya, Ichimaru Gin, Kurotsuchi Mayuri and the captain commander himself. Their teacher ordered them to line up to which they followed.

Their teacher stood in front of them, "You are here today prove yourself worthy of joining the gotei 13, first you will demonstrate your ability in the four disciplines of the shinigami, your opponent will be a shinigami handpicked by the captain commander." He said.

"So our opponent will be from one of the divisions?" A student asked.

"I don't know, the captain commander looked over your profile personally and picked your opponents." The instructor answered.

"It won't really matter, I'll be whoever he picked." A student with dark blue haired said.

"Now as I was saying after or if need be during your fight you will reveal your shikai if possible, now when I call your name step forward." He finished.

It had been thirty minutes and it was now it was Shikamaru's turn to take his test. The others before him had varied results and even though they didn't tell you if you had passed or not the spectating students could separate those who would pass from those who wouldn't.

"Shikamaru Nara please step into the arena." The instructor voice boomed.

Shikamaru walked into arena, his zanpakuto hung loosely on his left hip. His face adorned with boredom he turned to face the instructor and captains that stood on the edge of the arena. "I'm ready."

"You will fight a shinigami and we expect you to show us what you learned." The instructor said snapping his fingers causing another shinigami to appear. "This is your opponent, begin."

As soon the words left the instructors mouth the other shinigami sprung forward. Slashing at Shikamaru who lazily leaned to the side. Shikamaru quickly drew his own blade cutting into his opponents back. His opponent disappeared in a quick shunpo appearing across the arena.

"Let's not run so we can get this over with." Shikamaru dropping his sword, _**"Ji o Mōfu, Tōketsu Kage."**_

Shikamaru's sword continued to fall into his shadow. When his zanpakuto was fully submerged the air around him suddenly became cold and his reiatsu seemed to have doubled. The other shinigami not wanting to be outdone held his sword in front of him.

"_**Kowasu, Kyōken." **_He said as the sword in his hand turned into a war hammer.

Shikamaru didn't give his opponent any time as he shot forward. The shadows around him came alive and slowly moved towards his opponent. The opposing shinigami swung his hammer down towards the shadows but he didn't get the result he wanted. When the hammer made contact with the shadows ice started to encase it. He quickly dropped it before the ice could spread to his body, he search the arena for his opponent. He was unaware of the shadows rising behind him, Shikamaru emerged from the shadows and delivered a quick chop to the back of his opponent's neck rendering him unconscious.

"That's the match sensei." Shikamaru said walking back to his classmates.

"I see you got that shadow warp down." Naruto said to his best friend.

"Yeah it would have been troublesome if I didn't but it looks like you're up." Shikamaru said before sitting down.

Naruto walked to the center of the arena like those before him to take his test. Thoughts of the adventures he would have a shinigami flowed through his head. He looked at the captains and saw them talking amongst themselves. He didn't know what they were saying but he could guess.

"So this is their son?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes, it's too bad what happened to his parents." Mayuri said earning a look from the captain commander, but it wasn't a look of disdain but one of pity.

"Silence." He said quietly but they stopped talking nonetheless, "We are here to observe the potential recruits not have idle chatter."

The fight had been going on for a little over a minute and Naruto was already bored. "You should use your shikai if want a chance." He told his opponent.

"It's your funeral kid, "_**Rippu· to namida , Sabējikirā." **_He said as his blade became longer and the edges became serrated on both sides.

The shinigami shot forward swinging his new blade with the intent to cut Naruto to pieces. Naruto drew one his blades, he blocked the continued onslaught of his opponent before disappearing. He appeared across the arena with his hand pointed at the shinigami.

"_**Bakudo #9: Geki." **_He said as his opponent was encased in a red light before crumbling to the ground. He disappeared again reappearing in front of his opponent with his sword point at his throat. "It's over."

"The match goes to Naruto Shiba, now if you would release your opponent so we can get on with the test." The instructor said in a gruff voice.

Naruto released the shinigami from his Bakudo spell and walked back to the center of the arena. He hadn't shown his shikai to many people but if this helped prove to the gotei 13 that he didn't graduate early just because of his name. He looked over at the instructor who was a few feet away from him.

"You might want to scoot back." He said as his instructor used shunpo to appear by the present captains. _**"Sora Terasu, Unmei Sōseiji."**_

As soon as the words left his mouth an incredible pressure fell upon those in the arena. The ground around Naruto seemed to be running from him as it rose into the air. Naruto was surrounded by a swirling mixture of gold and silver aura. The two swords in his hand had taken on unique appearances. The longer sword he had turned into a pure golden blade, the guard was in the shape of a sun and the hilt was wrapped in a silver cloth. The shorter sword was now pure silver with the guard shaped as a moon and the hilt was wrapped in a golden cloth opposite of its brother.

"That is rather impressive Shiba-san but could you release your shikai, the other kiddies don't seem to like it." Captain Ichimaru said pointing at his classmates.

Naruto turned to his classmates to find them all on the ground unconscious besides Shikamaru and Kai who were on their knees panting. He sheathed both of his swords and the pressure seemed to fade.

"Sorry about that guys, sometimes I forget my own power." Naruto said sheepishly rubbing the back of head.

"Now that all of the students have been tested you all may return to your barracks, we will inform you of your fate tomorrow morning, dismissed." The captain commander boomed before walking away.

Naruto walked back over to his classmates who were still recovering from his shikai. Some were standing albeit a bit dizzy and others were still on the ground. He saw Shikamaru laying on the ground and walked over to him.

"Come on Shika I know your faking, you've seen my shikai before." Naruto said making Shikamaru stand up.

"Whatever, let's go." Shikamaru said walking back to the barracks.

**X-x-X**

Naruto along with is fellow graduates had been woken up early by their instructors. They were now standing in the courtyard of the academy waiting for the captains. When the captains got there they would sorted into what division they fit best.

"What division do you think you'll be in Shika?" Naruto whispered to his friend.

"I'll be sorted into the thirteenth and you'll be sorted into the ninth." Shikamaru whispered back.

"You-." Naruto started but was stopped by the arrival of all thirteen captains.

The courtyard suddenly became eerily quiet as the captains arrived in a gush of wind. The thirteen most powerful people in soul society stood in front of them flanked by their lieutenants. Each of them with their white haori waving in the wind. The captain commander towered over most of his captains in the middle.

"This week you have been tested on everything you've learned over the years here at the academy and you are the ones who rose to the challenge. You have proved yourselves worthy of being a shinigami in the Gotei 13 but there are those among the group who have been offered a chance to join one of our other organizations but nonetheless you are ready." Their instructor said with pride evident in his voice.

"Now we will call you up by class rank and inform you of your new division." Another instructor with blond hair said.

"Naruto Shiba, ninth division." Ōnabara sensei announced.

Naruto walked to receive his diploma, happy thoughts running through his mind he had been recruited by the division he always dreamed of besides the second division but this was always his first choice. The ninth division were the protectors of soul society and the division embodied everything he wanted to be. After receiving his diploma and greeting the captains he returned to his seat.

"Kai Kyoko, fifth division."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the name called. Kai had been the top student before Naruto and Shikamaru joined the academy. At every chance he got he tormented the two because they were far younger than him. Naruto was snapped out of his daze by the announcing of his best friends name.

"Shikamaru Kyōraku, thirteenth division."

He couldn't help but smile, he and Shikamaru had been through everything together. They were both thought to be anomalies. They were both the only souls born fifteen years ago and their rapid growth stunned even the best scientists soul society had to offer. Now here they were becoming the youngest shinigami in history. After Shikamaru Naruto really had no reason to pay attention to the names called. He could have dozed off like Shikamaru but he stood up straight and kept his eyes forward.

**X-x-X**

**(Hour later)**

All of the graduates had received their diploma and assigned to a squad. He wasn't surprised when a couple of his classmates weren't assigned to the Gotei 13 but to the Kido corps or the Onmitsukidō. They were now waiting for someone from their new division to come pick them up.

A tall man with "69" tattooed on his left cheek appeared in front of them. Naruto instantly knew who this man was, Shūhei Hisagi a legend at the academy he also knew that Shūhei was the lieutenant for his new division. He walked over to Naruto and looked him over for a few seconds.

"You must be Naruto Shiba."

"Yes I am Lieutenant Hisagi." Naruto responded.

"So you know who I am?" He asked. "That's good, come with me."

Shūhei disappeared from view, Naruto looked back to Shikamaru to find him already gone he turned back around and vanished to catch up with his new lieutenant. Naruto was said the be the best shunpo practitioner since the flash gods themselves. So catching up to his lieutenant was no problem. They arrived at the ninth division barracks.

"This is your new home." Hisagi said walking into the barracks.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"Captain Tosen wants to meet you." Hisagi said ushering Naruto into what looked like an office.

Naruto looked inside to find a man with dark skin sitting at a desk, he assumed that this was the captain. He had a clear visor covering his eyes and dark brown hair styled in braids.

"Come in fourth seat Shiba." The captain said surprising Naruto.

Shūhei smiled at Naruto "Welcome to the ninth kid." He said walking behind the captain.

Naruto walked in getting over his momentary shock and stood in front of is captain. He kind of figured that he would get a seated position but he didn't think it would be a fourth seat.

"Fourth seat Shiba Naruto at your service." Naruto said standing in front of Tosen.

"Now that you're the fourth seat of ninth division you are also part of our elite commando unit." Tosen said.

"No disrespect captain but I've never heard of this unit before." Naruto said a bit confused.

"That's because it's unique to our unit, it was a unit created by Kensei Muguruma the captain before me." Tosen informed Naruto. "I used to be part of it when I was the fifth seat of this division but things have changed."

"Who's in this elite unit?" Naruto asked.

"I was just getting to that, when my former captain created the unit it consisted of the captain, third seat, fourth seat, fifth seat and the sixth seat but like I said things change." He said before looking behind him. "Lieutenant Hisagi can you please finish explaining this to him I have business to handle." He commanded before vanishing.

"Well that was weird, but as the captain was saying, the commando unit is not structured like it used to be." He said. "Now I lead the commando unit with you and our third seat who you will meet soon."

"So how does this unit differ from the rest of the squad?" Naruto asked.

"The ninth squad is the security force of soul society so along with the duties of a shinigami we have to protect soul society as a whole and as you can see we dress differently." He explained.

Naruto saw that Shūhei was in fact dressed differently than the other shinigami. He had on white sleeveless jacket with a high collar.

"I understand and I'm honored to be chosen." Naruto said sincerely.

"Now before you receive actual membership we have sort of an initiation." Shūhei said.

"What do I have to do?" Naruto asked.

"Follow me." He answered with a feral smile. Lieutenant Hisagi led him to the edge of Sereitei, a man with brown hair dressed like Shūhei was there leaning against the gate. Naruto realized that this man was the third seat. He looked fairly young from what Naruto could see, he wore a mask that covered the bottom of his face it gave him a mysterious look along with the white jacket he wore which was buttoned all the way to the top and the white gloves on his hands. His zanpakuto hung loosely from his left hip.

When the man saw the incoming duo he stood at attention, "Naruto this is third seat Kenta Yang." Hisagi said introducing the two. Kenta just gave Naruto an acknowledging nod before turning to Hisagi.

"There's been hollow sightings near a village on the outskirts of the fifty first district." Kenta said in a low tone.

"I guess we better get going then." Hisagi said speeding off.

Kenta followed soon after and Naruto being Naruto didn't want to be left behind caught up quickly. He didn't know if this was part of his initiation or not but it was still a chance to prove himself. They were moving a high speeds through the districts of rukongai. It took around thirty minutes to make it to the fifty first district. They decided to walk to the village to conserve energy. The village was not the flashiest but it wasn't the worst either. An old man walked up to the group.

"Are you the shinigami sent here to kill the hollows?" He asked.

"Hollows? Can you show us where these hollow have been seen?" Hisagi asked the old man.

"No problem young man follow me." He said walking towards the forest.

The old man led them deep in the forest, the sky above them obscured by the giant trees. They were walking until suddenly the old man stopped.

"What's wrong sir?" Shūhei asked him.

Naruto knew why the old man had stopped, the hollows they were searching for were coming their way. "He stopped because there are five hollow headed this way." Naruto answered staring ahead of them.

"What, I don't sense any-." He started to say before stiffening up, "Old man you have to go now.  
Shūhei ordered the old man who took off running as fast as his elderly legs could go.

"How could hollows of this level make it into our world without us noticing?" Kenta asked drawing his blade.

"I don't know but we have to report this to the captain commander, but for now we have to stay alive." He said as five hollow emerged from the forestry ahead of them.

Two of the hollow resembled giant gorilla, another was birdlike, the one next to it had four arms and the last two were actually joined at the back with razor sharp arms.

Kenta didn't waste any time and took off towards the two gorilla hollow while Shūhei engaged the bird hollow and dodging a swing from the one with four arms. That left Naruto with the Siamese hollow.

"I guess it's now or never." He said darting off to meet the charging hollow.

His Katana made clashed with the hollows razor blade arm. They struggled for a little bit until the hollow spun around sending Naruto flying. The hollow didn't let up as it charged forward spinning turning itself into a violent tornado. It hit Naruto head on creating shallow cuts all over his body. He hit the ground hard, he heard footsteps next to him and looked up to see his superiors.

"These aren't normal hollow ." Kenta stated.

"Yeah look at their masks there are pieces missing and they're stronger than anything we've encountered in a long time, I guess it's time to stop holding back. Hisagi said with a with a straight face. _**"Kare, Kazeshini." **_Shūhei's katana turned into twin kusarigama like weapons with scythe like blades on each side with one being inverted. They were connected by a chain, Hisagi jumped back into battle

"_**Tokihanatsu to seichō suru ,Kōki Okō."**_ Kenta's blade transformed into a thick chain, it started to weave its way up his arm until a little bit of it hung from his hand. He just like his lieutenant jumped back into action.

Naruto wasn't one to just sit around in watch so he followed suit, _**"Sora Terasu, Unmei Sōseiji."**_ His blades once again taking their shikai form. He put his wakizashi away he wasn't very good at using both at the same time and it worked better under the moonlight.

"You should have never came here." Naruto said as his golden katana was engulfed in light. Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind the hollow. Naruto sheathed the blade in his hand and as he did the Siamese hollow burst into small light particles. He heard clapping and turned to see Shūhei and Kenta standing there.

"Well done rookie." Shūhei stated.

"That's quite the pair of zanpakuto you have there." Kenta said.

"Yes, I'm lucky to have them by my side." Naruto said as he felt his blades pulse.

"We should go report this now, the captain commander would want to know about this." Shūhei said before vanishing followed by Kenta.

Naruto was about to follow when he felt a faint presence behind him. He turned around and saw nothing, but he felt as if he was being watched. He shook the thought and vanished from sight.

In the forest a dark figure stepped from the trees, "Hmm he's an interesting one, I'll have to keep an eye out on him." The figure said before seemingly fading away.

**X-x-X**

Naruto had been sent home by his lieutenant. He now donned his official shinigami attire, Shūhei told him he could design his white jacket tomorrow. He decided to go see his family he hadn't seen them in a long time. The Shiba clan lived right outside the east walls of Sereitei. He saw the familiar faces of the giant guards of the Shiba clan manor. **(2)**

"Hey Koga-san, Shiro-san" Naruto greeted the guards.

"Naruto-sama long time no see." Shiro boomed.

"Yes your family will be pleased to see you." Koga added.

Naruto walked into his old home searching for one of his family members. He didn't find anyone immediately but he heard a familiar sound coming from the back of the house. He made his way to the back of the house finding the back door open he went outside. He found his older cousin Ganju trying to put out the fire on his pants leg.

Naruto chuckled at his cousin's predicament, "need some help." Naruto asked trying to hold in his laughter.

"Hey Naruto, it's been a while." Ganju yelled finally putting the small fire out.

"Yeah I just finished my first mission and my lieutenant sent me home so I decided to come see you guys, where is Kukaku?" Naruto asked looking around.

"She's at one a meeting with the rest of the noble house snobs." Ganju answered.

Naruto and Ganju went back into the house and talked for a little while. Now it was time for him to head back to the barracks. He always enjoyed the time he spent with his family, these were the people who he grew up with and they took him in when his mom died.

"Tell Kukaku that I came by." Naruto said walking out of Shiba Manor.

As Naruto walked back to his barracks a million thoughts were running through his head. What would the years ahead bring him, would he find out what happened to his parents among other things. He just knew that he was a shinigami now and he had duties to fulfill.

"I guess I'll just have to wait and see." Naruto said to himself. He looked to the sun on the horizon, his golden blond hair glinted under the sunlight. He smiled before vanishing.

**X-x-X**

Naruto had been a shinigami for a couple of months now and everything had been normal besides those weird hollows the commando unit fought his first day. The only weird thing was he always had the feeling of being watch but he never saw anyone. The sensation was always stronger when he led missions to destroy hollows out in rukongai a few times now and they succeeded every time without losing a division member. To reward his recent success his captain had just given him the lead on a joint mission to the real world. He didn't know what division would be joining him and his men but he was on his way to meet them.

"What's the details on the mission Naruto-san?" A man with wild black hair asked.

"The Shinigami Research Institute detected large amounts of hollow reiatsu near a small village that suddenly disappeared." Naruto answered.

"So this is just a reconnaissance mission?" He asked disappointment evident in his voice.

"Yes Isago, it's just a reconnaissance mission." Naruto answered his fifth seat.

Isago was the fifth seat of the ninth division. Naruto had met him his second day on the job, Isago had been with Naruto for all of missions and they had formed some sort of friendly bond. Isago liked to talk a lot while Naruto did not but he could deal with it.

"So if it's just a reconnaissance mission why is it a joint mission?" Isago asked.

Naruto sighed he knew he would have to tell them but he wanted to wait until they met up with the other division. "Because they detected a Gillian there and decided it would be best if we had the numbers advantage if it showed back up."

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. Naruto and his group made it to the Senkaimon where a very familiar face was waiting. He had to keep his cool in front of his subordinates but he could still hug his best friend.

"It's been a while Shika." Naruto said hugging his friend.

Shikamaru smiled at his friend's antics "I know but now is not the time to catch up." Shikamaru said breaking the hug.

Naruto heard someone clear their throat behind him, he turned to find a small petite woman with her hands on her hip.

"Naruto this is our fourth seat Kuchiki Rukia." Shikamaru said.

"Hello, I'm fourth Shiba Naruto of ninth division." Naruto introduced himself.

"I believe we have a mission to complete, have your men been briefed on the situation." She asked.

"Yes so we're ready whenever you are." Naruto said.

Rukia nodded and walked over to the kido corps members and talked to them. She walked back over to the conjoined groups.

"The Senkaimon is ready." Was all she said before following the hell butterfly into the Senkaimon.

Her men followed suit, followed the ninth division members. Naruto was the last person to step through the Senkaimon.

"Let's hope this goes well."

**I know some people might not like not the fact that Naruto and Shikamaru are actually fifteen years old and not hundreds of years old like the other shinigami but this is my story and I wanted to try something different. If you follow my other stories then worry not, A different life will be updated tomorrow but sadly Kakarot's story is being rewritten and probably won't be updated for a while. If you have questions about something feel free to review and I will do my best to answer your questions.**

**The academy teacher shown in the manga and anime**

**The two giant guys Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko **


	2. Chapter 2

**Life In Sereitei**

**This chapter is going to be very important to Naruto's development as a character. Towards the beginning of this chapter there's going to be a fairly large time-skip, after the time skip will be when Ichigo and canon will be introduced although it will be altered making it canon but not really. Whatever but here's the second chapter of Life In Sereitei. **

Naruto's ears were ringing, blood trailed down his face. The moonlight illuminated the horror before him, he looked at the carnage and destruction around him. Bodies were everywhere, ninth and thirteenth members alike. He cursed himself for not realizing they were stepping into an ambush. He was literally shaken out of his thoughts by Isago who had a deep gash on his side.

"Naruto-san what do we do?" He asked beginning to panic.

Naruto couldn't show weakness in front of his already panicked subordinate, "Get the others and get out of here, I'll hold off the hollow."

"But you'll di-." Isago started, "I know but we don't have a choice now GO!" He yelled at Isago.

Isago rounded up the injured as quickly as he could. Naruto started walking towards the army of hollow standing in front of them. He was quickly joined by two familiar faces. Shikamaru had cuts all over his body but he didn't show an ounce of pain on his face. Rukia looked the best out of the three of them with a few cuts here and there.

"What are you two doing?" He asked.

"Do you think I'll let you fight all of these hollows by yourself." Shikamaru said with a lazy smile.

"I have a duty to protect my subordinates." Rukia said.

Naruto only smirked before charging at the hollow army, he jumped into the air. **"Hado #63: Raikōhō." **A ferocious wave of yellow energy shot out of Naruto's hands and impacted on a group of small hollow incinerating them. He continued his onslaught pulling out his wakizashi, **"Sora Terasu, Unmei Sōseiji."**

He felt his reiatsu explode but he could still fill most of his power being held back by the limiter seal placed on him. He vanished from sight and reappeared as five more hollow fell to his hand. He jumped backwards to avoid being crushed by a giant hollow with four eyes. Sometimes he wondered what these people were like before they turned into hollows. He and the four eyed hollow had a small staring contest before a flying hollow interrupted them. He ran his blade across of the side of the swooping hollow causing it to disintegrate. He jumped on the back of the four eyed hollow, "**Hado #40: Ten no hi."**

He said pressing his hand on the hollows back before jumping away as the hollow seem to melt inside out. He continued to cut down hollows but a blood curdling scream stopped him in his tracks. He turned to the source to find a humanoid shaped hollow standing over a bloodied Rukia. The hollow swung it's hand down planning to smash Rukia only to be held back by its own shadow. It didn't take long for ice to encompass the hollow. Naruto decided to finish it he punched the hollow in its stomach releasing the power of his zanpakuto, a silver beam of energy emerged from the back if it. It gave one last scream before fading away into nothingness.

Naruto looked down at Rukia and then at the what seem like a never ending army of hollow approaching. He looked to his best friend who looked like he had better days, he knew he didn't have much more fight left in him after that last attack.

"_Use it." _A feminine voice said inside his head.

"Use what?" He asked starting to panic as Shikamaru collapsed and the army got closer.

"_My power, just say the word and it's yours."_ The feminine voice replied.

"What word-." He started before it came to him. He gripped his wakizashi with both hands, **"Taiin Kishi." **He said as his body began to be covered in a silver aura. He looked down at his hands in awe, even with his power limited he could feel an amazing amount of power flowing through him at the moment. He looked at the poor souls in front of him with pity in his eyes, "I wouldn't want to be you right now." He said before vanishing.

Hollows could be seen vaporizing left and right, the only indication of Naruto was the silver streak smashing into hollows. He reappeared next to his unconscious friends with a smile on his face as the last hollow disappeared but the smile soon faded as a sense of dread fell upon him. He looked at the sky to see a Gillian tearing through the sky. He tried to stay calm but fate was against him as his new power started to fade away. He had never really felt fear before so he didn't know what he felt when he saw the Gillian charging up a giant cero in its mouth. He steeled his resolve and stood in front of his fellow shinigami with the intent to block the blast.

He heard the beast roar as it released its attack. He closed his eyes waited for the impending doom but it never came. He opened his eyes to see his lieutenant and third seat. The last bit of energy seemed to leave him as he smiled before falling unconscious.

**X-x-X**

Naruto awoke with a jerk, he took in his surroundings. Everything was white, he rubbed his eyes trying to adjust to the light. He suddenly remembered his mission and tried to get up but was stopped by a hand on his chest. He looked up to see the captain of the fourth division.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be getting up so soon Naruto-chan." She said.

"But I have to check on my friends." He said trying to get up again but it was in vain as the captain proved to be stronger than him.

"You'll get the chance to do that later." She said giving him and eerie smile.

Naruto relented and lay back in the bed. He had to get out of here and check on his division members and Shikamaru.

"Do you know what happened to the shinigami that were on the mission with me?" He asked a retreating Unohana.

She stopped and turned her head around and a solemn expression adorned her face, "There were three of you brought in last night, the other two had injuries but nothing serious but the ones who came in before weren't so lucky." She said before continuing her walk.

Naruto hung his head in shame. He had never lost anyone on a mission before yesterday, he should have noticed something wasn't right. He searched the room for his clothes and zanpakuto finding them in a chest next to his bed. He got dressed and placed his swords on his back.

"I'm going to regret this but I have to get back to the barracks." Naruto said before vanishing. As soon as Naruto disappeared Unohana appeared next to his empty bed.

"Restless children." Was all she said before walking away.

Naruto appeared in front of the ninth division barracks running inside. He made his way to his captain's office. He barged into his office to find his superiors in a meeting with the captain of the thirteenth division captain.

"Naruto, what are you doing out of bed?" His captain asked concerned.

"Ah so this is the young Shiba heir." Captain Ukitake said.

"I had to find out what happened to the others." Naruto blurted out.

The temperature of the room seemed to drop when Naruto spoke. He looked at everybody in the room and they all wore the same look on their face, the sadness was even evident on Kenta's masked face.

"I'm sorry Naruto but no one made it back besides the three of you that stayed back." Tosen told him.

"N-no, no that can't be right I saw Isago take them back." Naruto said as he collapsed to his knees.

Shūhei and Kenta rushed to his side, "I'll take care of him captain." Shūhei said as he and Kenta carried Naruto out of the office.

Shūhei and Kenta carried Naruto to his bed in the barracks. They laid Naruto in his bed, they started to walk away when Naruto sat straight up. They heard him whispering something but couldn't understand him.

"What are you saying Naruto?" Kenta asked walking back to Naruto.

"Never." Naruto whispered.

"Never what?" Shūhei asked a little worried for his friend.

"Never again." Naruto yelled as his reiatsu flooded from his body surrounding him in a pale gold aura.

Shūhei looked down to see his knee buckling but he fought the weight of Naruto's reiatsu and stood strong. He looked to see Kenta hunched over trying his best to fight the weight of Naruto's power.

"Naruto snap out of it." Shūhei said shaking Naruto.

"Never again." Naruto shouted even louder this time as his power exploded throwing everything around him into chaos.

Naruto's reiatsu could be felt throughout all of Sereitei, at the first division barracks the captain commander looked towards the direction of the ninth division barracks.

"Chōjirō, take a squad of men and contain the situation." Yamamato ordered his lieutenant who disappeared without a word. "His world is only beginning to unravel."

Back at the ninth division, Naruto's reiatsu was still flooding the room it was so strong that the building around him was beginning to crumble. The members of ninth division stood outside the room with worried looks on their faces.

"Captain we have to do something." Shūhei pleaded to his captain.

"I can risk anymore men, we will wait for back up." Tosen told him.

"But he will be buried if we-." He started to say as Naruto's power started to fade.

With Naruto's reiatsu now gone there was nothing to hold up the crumbling room. Shūhei's eyes widened as the ceiling began to fall on the now unconscious Naruto. He quickly used shunpo and picked up his friend nearly getting crushed in the process.

"This is quite the predicament." A stern voice said from behind them. They turned to see lieutenant Chōjirō of the first division and a squad of men behind him.

**X-x-X**

(2 Years Later)

Golden hair glinted in the sunlight as a young man dressed in black baggy pants taped at the ankle and a sleeveless white jacket with the kanji for commando on the back of it. All seem to be peaceful as the young man walked up through the doors of Shiba Manor. He entered the house and found it to be unusually quiet, something wasn't right. He heard voices coming from the back of the house, he arrived to find Kukaku talking with a muscular man with facial hair along his jawline in a captain's haori worn like a sash over his left shoulder.

"_What's he doing with a captain's haori, I've never seen him before_." Naruto thought to himself.

He quickly hid himself, they continued their conversation for a little bit. Naruto couldn't make out what they were saying, he closed his eyes trying to focus on their voices. He could only make out bits and pieces, things like "they're getting to close" and "I'm going to tell him". Suddenly the voices stopped, Naruto opened his eyes and found only Kukaku standing in the other room.

"Looking for something?" A gruff voice asked from behind him.

He turned around to find the man standing there with his arms crossed. The moment he saw Naruto's face his body language changed from laid back to tense. He kept staring at Naruto for a few more minutes.

"Why didn't you tell me he survived?" The man asked in a hurt voice looking past Naruto.

"What are you talking about old man?" Naruto asked.

"We didn't have a way to contact you." Kukaku said walking up behind Naruto.

"There's always a way." The man said in a low voice, "I had the right to know."

"I wanted too but after everything that happened with Kushina I didn't want any more trouble." She said in an unusually soft voice.

At the mentioning of his mother's name Naruto decided it was time to find out what was going on. "Wait what does this guy have to do with my mom?"

The room was silent, neither Kukaku nor the man willing to say anything. Naruto couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Well! Is someone going to say something." Naruto said losing his cool for the first time in a long time.

"She was my little sister." The man said with his head down.

As soon as the words left the mouth of the man all kinds of emotions started flowing through his body. He didn't know what to think, he had a family growing up but here this man who he had never seen was saying his was his mother's big brother. He needed answers and he would get them.

"Naruto meet Shiba Isshin, former head of the Shiba clan and your mother's older brother." Kukaku said placing a hand on his shoulder.

This was his chance to get the answers that he always wanted. He never really knew what happened to his parents and here was a chance to find out. He decided to keep his cool and handle the situation like an adult.

"I want answers and I want them now." Naruto demanded walking back into the room Isshin and Kukaku previously were talking.

Isshin and Kukaku followed him and sat down on a couch across from him. He looked at Isshin and while had never met the Isshin before he could see the pain in his eyes.

"So what do you want to know?" Kukaku asked.

"Everything, what happened to my parents and why I've never met him." Naruto said pointing at Isshin.

"Well-." Kukaku started to say before Isshin cut her off. "It would be better If I told the story." Isshin and Kukaku shared a look before sighing and turning back to Naruto.

"I can tell you about your mother but not your father." Isshin said looking at Naruto.

Anger exploded through Naruto but he took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "What do you mean you can't tell me about my father?" He asked barely containing his anger.

"It's not my place to tell his story but I do have a friend who would love to tell you." Isshin said hoping Naruto would believe.

"And why should I believe you?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto he's telling the truth." Kukaku told him.

Naruto would believe Kukaku so he relented, "When can I meet this friend of yours?" He asked.

"I can go and get her now or you could wait until I finish telling you about your mother." Isshin told him.

Naruto weighed the choices he had, he could learn about his mother and then his father or he could learn about them both in one swoop. He decided to wait for Isshin to get his friend and kill two birds with one stone.

"I'll wait." Was all Naruto said before getting up.

"Isshin I know the kid seems really angry but he's been through a lot cut him some slack." Kukaku said before walking after Naruto.

"I'm just happy the kid is alive." Isshin said smiling before vanishing.

Naruto had a lot on his mind and decided to take a walk. He ended up at a place where he spent a lot of time during his childhood.

"You know this is where your mom would come and meet your dad whenever he came to Sereitei." Kukaku said behind.

Ignoring the urge to ask about his dad Naruto asked another question, "If I had family other than the Shiba clan why did you keep secret?"

Kukaku sighed, "I can't say too much but around the time your mother died Isshin was fighting his own demons so to speak."

Naruto expected the answer to be not so vague, he would just have to wait until Isshin got back with his friend. He hoped that by the end of the day he would have the answers he'd always wanted which would grant him some closure.

"Let's go wait for our guests back in the house." Kukaku offered.

"Alright let's go." Naruto said following her.

**X-x-X**

(A Half Hour Later)

Naruto and Kukaku had been waiting for about thirty minutes and he had begun to get restless. He got and started to pace.

"No need to worry yourself Naruto Uncle Isshin is back." Isshin said coming in the back doors.

"And I see you are alone, where's this friend of yours?" Naruto asked.

Instead of answering Isshin just looking behind him as a woman with dark skin, golden eyes and long purple hair styled in a high ponytail wearing a sleeveless black undershirt and an orange and white over-shirt. Her eyes met Naruto and she stiffened before vanishing and appearing in front of Naruto enveloping Naruto in a crushing hug shocking him. He looked to Kukaku for answers but she didn't say anything she just stood there with smile on her face. He then looked to Isshin who had the same silly smile on his face. He felt his shoulder suddenly getting wet, the strange woman finally pulled away from showing her crying face.

"Anybody want to tell me who this lady is?" He asked.

"Meet your aunt Shihōin Yoruichi, former head of the Shihōin clan." Isshin told him.

Naruto was shocked for the second time today. Here was another former clan head of another noble house at that.

"Let's just get this over with." Naruto said going to sit back down.

"Never seen you cry so much Yoruichi-chan, need a tissue." Kukaku said smirking.

"I remember a certain someone breaking down when I got exiled." Yoruichi said recovering from her crying.

"W-what how did you know?" She asked a little flustered.

"I have my ways." She said before joining Isshin and Naruto with Kukaku soon following.

Everyone was now sitting and sitting in awkward silence. Naruto look around the room his eyes fell on Kukaku first. The woman who took him in and raised him as a little brother, he moved to Isshin next. The man who apparently was the former head of the Shiba clan and his mother's older brother. "_Uncle Isshin my ass_" He thought to himself.

Then finally he turned to his newest family member, Yoruichi the famous flash goddess. She must be his dad's sister.

"So which one of you is going to start?" Naruto asked breaking the silence. Isshin and Yoruichi looked at each other before Isshin gave Yoruichi a nod of approval.

"Yoruichi should go first since you know about your mother's family." He told him. Naruto looked at Yoruichi waiting for her to start.

"Well your father is a special case, when I was a teenager my mother became pregnant with your father and the clan rejoiced but no one was happier than my father. He pampered my mother through her whole pregnancy but everything turned for the worst when your father was born." She started.

"What why?" Naruto asked confused.

"He had blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin and as you can see I have none of those features and neither did my mother or father." She said.

"So-." Naruto began to argue but then it hit him, "You're saying that my father is the product of an affair?" Naruto asked.

"Sadly yes and when my father saw him he was outraged, I had never seen him so mad. Anger can make you do crazy things but what my father did caused my mother to hate him until the day she died." Yoruichi said sadly.

"What did he do?" Naruto asked scared to know what the answer was but curiosity got the better of him.

"He ordered his elite guard to drop Minato off in the woods of rukongai." She said in a tone slightly above a whisper.

Naruto was shocked someone could be so cruel to a newborn child, "How did he survive in the woods of rukongai as a newborn?"

"We don't know but he came back and attended the academy where he met your mother. He would never tell us what happened just that he was fine. The only time we would see him would be at the academy and when he visited our mother." She explained.

"That still doesn't explain why he isn't here." Naruto said.

"We really don't know the answer to that, after completing the academy in only one year he disappeared, the only person to see him after that was your mother." Yoruichi said in a tone lace with sadness.

"So if my dad was the son of the matriarch of the Shihōin clan and my mom was the sister of the head of the Shiba clan what does that make me?" Naruto asked looking at his new aunt and uncle.

Isshin chuckled, "that my dear nephew would make you the heir to both clans."

"What?" Naruto practically yelled.

"Yeah you should schedule a meeting with the captain commander and become fully realized." Yoruichi suggested.

"And how do you suppose I do that?" Naruto asked looking at her like she had a third eye.

"I'll take care of that you just make sure be there when I tell you to." Kukaku cut in.

"Whatever, your turn tell me about my mother's death." Naruto said looking at Isshin.

"Straight to the point huh kid." He said. "Well as you know a few months after your birth your mother suddenly disappeared but what most don't know is why."

"Well do you know?" Naruto asked.

"No I don't but she did send me one last message before she did." Isshin said pulling out a small piece of paper.

"Is this the message?" Naruto asked taking it.

"Yes, I picked it up at my doorstep after a knock at my door." Isshin answered in a sober tone. "Go ahead and read it."

Naruto unfolded the paper and it read

_Isshin I'm afraid something terrible is going to happen. Ever since I saw that strange man on the edge of Sereitei I've always got the feeling someone is following me and my suspicions were confirmed not too long ago when I went for a walk with Naruto-chan and I saw the same man from before_. _I am writing you this letter to inform you that my death is imminent but my Naruto-chan can survive and I want you to take care of him like you did me and treat him as if he were your own and let him know that his mother loved him. Remember Ishi-chan I always will love you no matter what._

_ ,Sincerely your baby sister_

Tears were freely falling from Naruto's eyes by the time he finished the letter. The letter didn't give him all the answers he wanted but they gave enough.

"D-did you ever find out who the strange man she mentioned was?" He choked out.

"No, I used every resource I had and I still came up with nothing." Isshin said squeezing his hand turning his knuckles white.

"Look it's getting late boys and we all know patrols are more frequent at night and while I enjoyed our little family reunion it's time for you all to go." Kukaku told them.

"No they-." Naruto started to argue.

"She's right Naruto, we're not supposed to be here and if we want to leave undetected we have to go now." Isshin said cutting him off.

"Don't worry we'll be back." Yoruichi said hugging him.

"Yeah don't worry kid, uncle Isshin won't forget about you." Isshin said with a smirk before stepping through the Shiba's personal Senkaimon, Yoruichi followed.

Naruto wiped the tears away and couldn't help but smile. He had family before but it didn't hurt to have more and Isshin and Yoruichi seemed like interesting people he would enjoy getting to know them. To top off everything else he got some answers about his parents although there was still a lot that he didn't know. But that's what tomorrow was for, to learn what he didn't today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life In Sereitei **

**Chapter 3**

**I know it's been awhile but finals are on the way and things are getting crazy and I'll do my best to keep updating my stories. This chapter I wanted to try something new, I'm going to add a different POV, review and let me know how you like it or don't like it.**

For the past few days Naruto had been the happiest he had ever been. Although he hadn't seen Yoruichi or Isshin since that night, the thought of his new family filled him with happiness. He was a little bit nervous today, today was the day he would be fully recognized as the heir to both the Shiba and Shihōin clans. He had adorned his best kimono, it was a dark blue covered in articulate patterns with the Shiba clan symbol on the back. Both of his zanpakuto sat at the small of his back. He wanted to look his best when he met his grandmother. He checked his kimono one last time for wrinkles, he looked at himself in the mirror and gave a nod of approval before vanishing from sight on his way to the first division.

The first division was filled with various high ranking nobles, captains and their lieutenants. Naruto hadn't been around so many powerful people since he graduated from the academy. He silently made his way through the crowds of people as they looked at him as if he didn't belong. He finally made his way through the crowd and saw a familiar face standing in front of him. Kukaku stood there dressed in an elegant kimono the same color as Naruto's with a large cut showing her left leg.

"Hey brat, are you ready for this?" She asked.

"I really don't have choice to be ready or not it's happening either way." Naruto replied.

"You sure have your way with words, but you are right come on." She said smacking him on the back walking to the front of the room.

At the front of the room stood three people, one Naruto easily identified as Shigekuni Yamamato the captain commander but the other two he had never seen before. He had an idea of who they were as they resembled a newly added family member of his. The dark brown skin, facial structure and purple hair of the older woman reminded him of Yoruichi so that had to be his grandmother but the man beside her was a mystery.

"Hello Shiba-san, Naruto-san now that you're here we can get things started." Yamamato said to the present group.

"I agree captain commander we should begin the ceremony." The dark skinned man said.

Naruto stayed silent and let his apparent superiors speak but throughout the brief conversation the dark skinned woman was staring at him with a look of fright upon her face. He didn't know what to think, what if she didn't like him he thought to himself. He steeled his resolve and followed the rest of the group onto the stage in front of the room where a strange machine sat.

"Silence." The captain commander's voice boomed as silence fell upon the room, "We are here to confirm that Shiba Naruto is indeed the heir to both the Shiba and Shihōin clans." He announced.

Chatter erupted throughout the room, Naruto could here whispers of negative comments about his parents. He usually could keep his emotions under control but with such a sensitive subject as his parents his emotions were slowly winning. He gripped his fist as he leaked reiatsu, he immediately saw the effect as the weaker nobles and even a few of the lieutenants were having trouble breathing. He felt a hand wrap around his wrist, he looked over to find the dark skin woman smiling softly. Her smile seemed to cause all of his anger to fade away.

"Fourth seat Shiba it would wise to keep your reiatsu in check." Yamamato said in a low tone before turning back to the crowd.

"Hmm the kid has an impressive amount of reiatsu, don't you think Nanao-chan." Shunsui said patting his lieutenant on the back.

"Isn't he your nephew's best friend?" Jushiro asked his best friend.

"Yeah that's him and they were inseparable in the academy." Shunsui said with a smile on his face.

"Sounds like two people I know." Unohana said from beside them.

The three elder captains just smiled reminiscing about the old times in their heads. Back on stage Naruto had his hand on the strange machine along with Kukaku. A pale man with long black hair stood in front of the machine pushing buttons before it started whirring. Naruto felt a prick at the tip of all of his fingers followed by a sucking sensation. The machine whirred for a few more seconds before stopping and everyone turned their attention to the screen behind him. The screen flashed a couple times before showing that he was indeed a family member of Kukaku Shiba. There were a few whispers here and there but it wasn't much a surprise since he was raised as a Shiba inside of Shiba manor. The Shihōin matriarch stepped forward and put her hand on the machine beside Naruto. She gave him another smile as Naruto received a second set of pricks from the machine. They then returned their attention back to the screen which showed that he was even more a match to her than Kukaku. The captain commander walked to the center of the stage.

"It has been confirmed, Naruto Shiba is the heir to both the Shiba and Shihōin clans." Yamamato announced.

The room erupted in chatter, some were happy, some were angry and then there were those who did not care. Naruto himself did not know how to really feel about the situation.

"Everyone is dismissed besides the two families and Captain Soi Fon." Yamamato said as the room started to clear out leaving the ones he requested. "Follow me to my office we have much to discuss."

"Could you give us some time to acquaint ourselves with each other?" The Shihōin matriarch requested.

"Yes you may I will be waiting in my office." Yamamato said walking away leaving Naruto standing there along with Kukaku, his grandmother, her escort and Captain Soi Fon.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced." Naruto said to his grandmother, "I am Naruto Shiba."

She looked at his hand before using surprising speed to pull him into a hug, "I can't believe he had a son." She said breaking from the hug. "I am Kimiko Shihōin, your grandmother."

Naruto hugged her back, he was kind of surprised to see her respond so strongly. They kept hugging for a few more seconds before breaking apart.

"Kid I'll meet you back at the manor." Kukaku said walking off.

"Naruto this is my nephew and your cousin, Ryo Shihōin." Kimiko said introducing Ryo.

"Hello cousin, it's a pleasure to meet you." Ryo said shaking his hand.

"Captain Soi Fon what are you doing here?" Naruto asked curious as to why the captain was there.

"Ah little Fon here has been a loyal retainer of the Shihōin clan for a little over a century." Kimiko said smiling.

"Yes I have now I think we have some business to handle." Soi Fon said walking off.

"She's right we have time to catch up later." Ryo said ushering his family ahead.

**X-x-X**

"Now that we're all here we can begin discussing what happens with the second division and the Onmitsukidō." Yamamato said from behind his desk.

"As of now he is not ready to take on the job of captain position of either the second division or Onmitsukidō." Soi Fon stated.

"We can change that, after he's done training with us he'll become a true Shihōin." Ryo shot back.

"Don't forget your place little Fon, Naruto is the heir of two noble families and apparently a prodigy seen once in a generation." Kimiko added.

"I will be the judge of that, I will not have an incompetent captain no matter the status or title as a prodigy." Yamamato boomed.

Naruto didn't know when to cut in, he just let the titans in front of him speak but he couldn't keep quite any longer.

"I know I am in no position to become a captain but if it's what is expected of me then I will exceed expectations and lead my families back into prosperity." Naruto blurted out surprising the other occupants of the room.

"Insolent child you are way above your level." Soi Fon said.

"I will only take control of the Onmitsukidō when I'm strong enough but Soi Fon can stay captain of the second division." Naruto added.

"I can tell you have a lot of power for someone so young but as of now I do not feel you are competent enough to command the Onmitsukidō, there will be a time when I call on you to take the position so be ready." Yamamato said ending the discussion.

"Yamamato-san I have a request." Kimiko said.

"What is it Kimiko-san?" Yamamato asked in his deep voice.

"I want Naruto to train with Ryo and I long enough to learn our clan's techniques." She responded.

"Normally I wouldn't allow this but since this is a special case I will allow it." He said, "Chōjirō?" He boomed.

In an instant his lieutenant was at his side, "Yes sir?" Chōjirō asked standing at attention.

"I need you to inform Captain Tosen that Naruto will have a prolonged absence due to clan business." Yamamato informed him.

Without a word Chōjirō disappeared to follow through with his captains orders. Naruto was happy he would get time to spend with his grandmother and learn about the Shihōin clan.

"We are done here, you all are free to leave." Yamamato told them.

Soi Fon disappeared without saying a word. Naruto walked out with his grandmother and cousin, he turned to them as something came to his mind.

"Can I go say goodbye to my friend, I don't anyone worrying about me when I'm gone." Naruto requested.

"Of course, but Ryo should accompany you since he knows where the Shihōin mansion is." Kimiko said.

"That's fine, we can get to know each other better on the way there." Naruto said.

Kimiko nodded before walking away it was then that Naruto noticed her hair was a lighter purple due to her age. Naruto began to wonder about her.

"I would have thought with her being the matriarch of the Shihōin clan that she would never be alone." Naruto said.

"Ah Naruto, just because something is not seen doesn't mean that it's not there." Ryo said cryptically.

"Yes, I forgot your clan- I mean our clan are the progenitors of the Onmitsukidō." Naruto said realizing what he meant.

"Correct we will not be seen if we don't want to, but we should get going let's see if you inherited the legendary Shihōin speed." Ryo said disappearing before appearing again, "Where are we going again?"

"The thirteenth division barracks." Naruto answered.

"Okay see you there." Ryo said disappearing again.

"Hmm I guess he hasn't heard about me being the new flash god." Naruto said fading away.

**X-x-X**

Naruto appeared in front of the thirteenth division barracks to find that Ryo hadn't made it there yet.

"I really didn't expect to beat him here and not by this much." Naruto said surprised he won.

"Beat who cousin?" Ryo asked from atop the building.

"So you did beat me." Naruto said.

"I did but your speed is impressive for someone so young, you'll no doubt be one of the best shunpo practitioners in soul society when we're done with you." Ryo said jumping down.

Naruto led Ryo into the building walking straight back to where he knew Shikamaru would be. He found him in his bed snoring cuddling with his zanpakuto.

"Wake up." Naruto said kicking Shikamaru's bed.

He shifted on his bed before opening his eyes. He sighed when he saw who it was, he stood up dusting himself off putting his zanpakuto on his waist.

"I haven't seen you in weeks and this is how you greet me, troublesome blond." Shikamaru said rubbing his eyes.

"I miss you too you lazy bum." Naruto said hugging Shikamaru.

"Ah I miss you too." Shika said hugging him back, "Who is this guy?" He asked looking at Ryo.

"He's part of the reason I'm here, it turns out that my dad is the son of the Shihōin clan matriarch and my mom was the sister of the last head of the Shiba clan so I'm the heir of both clans." Naruto said without taking a breath.

Shikamaru stared at his oldest friend with wide eyes. He had known Naruto his whole life but never had he thought he was the heir to two of the five noble families.

"Okay so I'm assuming he's a member of the Shihōin clan and you'll be leaving with him for a long period of time to learn more about the clan." Shikamaru said getting over the shock and analyzing the situation.

"This kid is pretty smart, I'm Ryo Shihōin Naruto's cousin." Ryo said giving a slight bow of the head.

"I'm Shikamaru Kyōraku, pleasure to meet you." Shikamaru said bowing his head.

"It's getting late Naruto we should get going." Ryo suggested.

"I'll meet you outside, I need to talk to Shika about something." Naruto said as Ryo nodded and disappeared.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" Shikamaru asked

"You know that man in black that we always used to see when we were kids?" Naruto asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah the one who nobody believed was real." Shikamaru answered with a worried look on his face this was a touchy subject for them. They never really talked about the man in black because usually it caused them nightmares after what happened.

"Well he is real and I think he killed my mother." Naruto said with a straight face.

"Wait what? I thought you didn't know what happened to your mother?" Shikamaru asked shocked for the second time.

"Well I met my uncle, her big brother and she sent him a note on the night she died explain some things and she mentioned a man in black." Naruto answered.

"Have you told anyone else about this?" Shikamaru asked.

"No but I plan on calling Kukaku up to the Shihōin mansion when I get there so we all can talk about it since it might involve my dad to." He answered.

"I guess we'll talk more about this when you get back." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah and don't slack off on your training while I'm gone either, see ya." Naruto said phasing out of sight.

"Show off." Shikamaru said walking off to start his day.

**X-x-X**

Naruto was in awe, he thought that Shiba manor was big but he was wrong. The Shihōin mansion itself was twice the size of Shiba manor. He was currently walking with his grandmother and cousin to get himself acquainted with his new home for probably the next few months. They arrived at the front doors of the mansion.

"So who lives here?" Naruto asked.

"Just Ryo, Akio and I and now you, everyone else live in houses throughout the compound." Kimiko answered.

"Who's Akio?" Naruto asked.

"He's my older brother, you might want to stay away from him for a while." Ryo answered.

"Why, is something wrong with him?" Naruto asked curiously.

"He dislikes you at the moment due you taking his spot as heir to the clan." Kimiko answered this time.

"Oh, I didn't mean to take anyone's spot." Naruto said.

"No it's not your fault besides it's rightfully yours anyway." Ryo assured him.

"Yes now Ryo will show you to your room and then we will begin your training." Kimiko said walking away.

Ryo showed Naruto his room which was on the third floor of the mansion which had five floors. He also dropped off some clothes for him to train in. It was nothing special just a black sleeveless gi along with black pants and black tape to wrap his hands and ankles. After putting on his new training clothes Naruto made sure his zanpakuto were on his back before making his way to the training grounds as he bumped into something hard. He looked up to find a hulk of a man with the typical Shihōin features, brown skin and purple hair.

"You must be Naruto, Oba-sans bastard grandson." He said with a malicious smirk on his face.

Naruto gripped his fist and stayed silent, he disappeared from sight appearing at the training grounds. He began to walk towards the center when Akio appeared in front of him.

"You really think I was going to let you off that easy, fight me and show me you're worthy of being heir." Akio said pulling his zanpakuto out.

"If I were you I would move out of the way." Naruto said in a low voice.

"Make me." Akio said.

A little ways away Kimiko and Ryo stood watching the two. Kimiko had a calculating look on her face while Ryo looked a little worried.

"Are you sure we should let Naruto fight Akio?" He asked.

"Are you afraid that Akio will get hurt or that Akio will hurt Naruto?" She answered his question with a question.

"Akio is the third seat of the second division and was next in line after Soi Fon to become commander in chief of the Onmitsukidō." Ryo answered.

"Naruto may be young but he's got something special inside of him, he'll surprise you." Kimiko said turning back to her grandson and nephew.

Naruto was starting to get annoyed, he tried the nice and calm way now it was time to use force. He looked up at Akio with a smirk on his face.

"Wrong choice." He said disappearing from view.

Naruto appeared behind Akio punching him in the back sending him flying forward. He continued his attack appearing in front of the flying Akio kicking him in the face then punching him in the stomach only for Akio to catch his hand. Akio gave Naruto a vicious smile before punching Naruto in the face with his beefy hand.

"You really think an insect like you can stand against a giant." Akio said throwing Naruto across the ground.

"An insect, we'll see about that." Naruto said getting up putting his hands together facing outwards. "**Hado # 51: Hōsui jū**."

Naruto exclaimed as a large stream of water emerged from his hands barreling into Akio who was being pushed back. He released the stream and shot forward, "**Hado #1: Shō." **

Akio was struck by an invisible force sending him backwards. He crashed into a concrete wall, he stayed in a sitting position for a few seconds before standing up.

"Hmm I guess you're pretty good but it's time to get serious." Akio said pulling his zanpakuto out, **"Jaku o kudake."**

Akio's zanpakuto was enveloped in a bright light. It died down to reveal Akio's hands covered with black gauntlets. Akio smacked them together a few times before looking up at Naruto with his now signature malicious smirk.

"What are you smiling about?" Naruto asked.

"It's over." Was all he said.

"What do-." Naruto began to ask as Akio disappeared.

Naruto knew what was about to happen so he braced himself for the incoming pain. He steeled himself as Akio's fists appeared inches away from his face but was intercepted by a large nodachi covered in wind. Naruto watched as the wind from the blade cut a few hairs from the hair that stuck out. He looked to see Ryo as the wielder of the blade.

"I think that is enough for now Nii-san." Ryo said looking at Akio.

"Whatever just tell the insect to learn his place." Akio said walking away.

"Do you mean my place as your future clan head and commander-in-chief." Naruto said hitting a soft spot.

Akio stopped mid-step disappearing, appearing behind Naruto with his fist protruding behind out of Naruto's stomach. Everything and everyone seemed to come to a standstill. Dread seemed to fill Ryo's eyes as he saw his older brother's fist sticking out of his cousin's stomach but it soon started to fade as he saw the Naruto in front of him fade away.

"You should really learn how to control that temper of yours." Naruto said from behind the two.

Akio scoffed before walking away, he made sure he out of their range of hearing before sighing in relief. Although he didn't like Naruto, he was still family and family didn't kill family.

Kimiko appeared in front of Naruto and Ryo. She had a slight look of disapproval on her face, Naruto didn't know if it was because he picked at Akio's ego or that Akio actually attempted to kill him.

"Naruto you really shouldn't play with the emotions of others so needlessly." She said walking over to him.

"He called my dad a bastard and I couldn't let that go." Naruto shot back.

Kimiko was slightly taken aback that her nephew would stoop so low. Talking about Minato had become taboo after her late husband exiled him. She still held a sliver of anger every time she thought of the infant Minato being torn from her arms and dropped off in the forest.

"That is still no reason to pick at Akio's ego, save that for your enemies." She said, saying the last part in a playful tone.

"I'll go check on Akio." Ryo said before walking into the mansion.

Naruto stood looking at his grandmother, he hadn't even known her for a day and somehow it felt he had known her his whole life. She was a part of him that was always missing and now that he had it he wouldn't let it go.

"Are we still going to train.?" Naruto asked eager to train with her.

"Of course we are." She answered.

**X-x-X**

(Living world)

Isshin stood in the living room with his son, Isshin had a serious look on his while Ichigo seemed a little worried. Isshin sighed before going to sit next to his son, he looked at him with serious eyes.

"Son I know that you've been seeing spirits." He said to Ichigo.

"So you're saying that you can see them too." Ichigo said with surprise in his eyes.

Isshin nodded his head positively, "There's a reason we can see them."

"What's that reason?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"I know you've seen the man in the black robes before?" Isshin asked.

"Yeah I've seen him before." Ichigo confirmed.

"Well I'm the same thing as him, a shinigami." Isshin revealed.

The room fell into a period of silence. Isshin looked at his son trying to read him and it was just as he expected, disbelief was written all over his face. Isshin pulled a device out of his pocket and pushed it to his chest. Another version of him stepped out of his "body" wearing shinigami clothes.

"You see now, I had to tell you things were starting to get out of hand." Isshin said solemnly.

"I already knew about you being a shinigami." Ichigo said with his head down.

Now it was Isshin's turn to be surprised, "What, how did you know?"

"The other day I overheard you and your two friends talking about a place called soul society." He answered.

"If you knew why haven't you said anything until now?" Isshin asked.

"I guess I really didn't want to believe that I'm not human and that there's a whole other world filled with "shinigami"." He said adding air quotations to the word shinigami.

"Son you are human just a little different than others." Isshin said to his son.

"Are you going to tell Karin and Yuzu about this?" Ichigo asked.

"No, not if I don't have to, I didn't want to involve you but some things are inevitable." Isshin told him.

"So tell me about being a shinigami and soul society." Ichigo basically commanded his dad.

Isshin stepped back into his body before going on to explain to his son the life of a shinigami and his once home soul society. Ichigo seemed to take it better than he expected but he knew that one day he would ask about his mother and he would have to tell him the truth about her.

"So you want me to help fight these hollows?" Ichigo asked.

"Correct but first you will train with my friends and I." Isshin said smiling.


	4. Update

**Sorry guys I know I haven't updated this in a while but there's a reason for that. I've been contemplating on rewriting this, so should I keep it as it is or should I rewrite it?**


End file.
